Only the ring finger knows Vers Eng
by Haganemaru
Summary: When Sakura decides to force destiny and makes in a sex shop for a powerful aphrodisiac, she is far from suspecting that she will give the nicest of present for her Sasuke-kun. NaruSasu day laaaate XD


**Genre** : UA/School fic/OS/PWP/HardYaoi/OOC...

**Pairing** : Naruto x Sasuke

**Disclaimer** : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Note 1 : **So this is my contribution to the NaruSasu day created by **Master of the Rebels**. It's done by combining the Uke's birth day with the Seme's birth month...and so we get it ^^

SasUke then, and a really good one, it's Hard yaoi, that means vulgar speech (dirty talk), hard lemon with explicit details, and I posted it here without lightening it one bit. '

**Note 2 : **You'll certainly recognize a detail in it which will seem like "déjà vu". I mean with the rings ; this comes from a yaoi manga that I liked a lot : _'Only the Ring Finger Knows'_ by Satoru Kannagi and Hotaru Odagiri, but I only borrowed the ring theme and the introduction sentence, nothing else !

**Translator : **XYZ263103  
**Bêta** : The Cereal Killer

**Note to the Tranlator : **So I'd like to tell you one thing: I can translate a lot of things when it comes to Eng/French, but to do it right in the other way….well erm, Hope you'll understand lol. And by advance, sorry for the mistakes I'll do…

_S__orry for the horrid "delay" in sending NaruSasu day, but in my defense, I was posted at the proper time and day ... French side ... XD So, at the request of The Cereal Killer, here it is in English :)_

_Note from Cereal (the beta): *dies* I fail at life for keeping this piece of awesomness away from you wonderful public so long. But here it is...finally...._...I never knew that translating form French and half English could be so hard. *flails*_

_

* * *

  
_

**The Ultimate expression of Love is to wear a ring associated **

**to the one of our beloved one**

…**and thus showing the world that you're a couple…**

* * *

"Boss ? I have…a little problem…"

The voice came through the door of Yahiko Uzumaki's office just as he was placed in a detrimental position, blocked between the wall and his window, by his boyfriend who had mischievous hands. Usually, the tall red haired man had no objections to Itachi's frequent harassments, right now though, he needed to do their stock inventory before the new goods arrived. Sales had increased lately…more specifically, there had been a sale increase in the aphrodisiac section of his sex-shop; particularly the 'home-made' aphrodisiacs which were beginning to make them famous.

Who could really believe that Itachi Uchiha, the eldest son of famed Japanese surgeon Fugaku Uchiha; acknowledged genius, impressively young graduate in pharmaceutical studies at 23, was the creator of almost twenty potent aphrodisiacs sold in his boyfriend's sex-shop, "_Sharingan_"…aphrodisiacs that the Uchiha had _personally_ tested, which hadn't displeased Yahiko in the slightest.

The young man shifted his azure stare from the black mass currently glued to him and biting at his neck, towards the long haired blond who seemed to find the proceedings really entertaining.

One had to admit though that the pair had something which could bring a smile to any face. Yahiko Uzumaki, a tall red-haired man about one hundred and eighty-five centimetres with blue eyes, more often dressed in black leather and an opened shirt showing his tanned skin, was being repeatedly molested, in broad daylight, by Itachi Uchiha; dressed elegantly in a black suit, white shirt and dark red tie. Long, black hair was crawling down his back in heavy locks, now dishevelled by his boyfriend's feverish hands. His deep, dark eyes though were focused on Deidara, glaring coldly at him while he continued to nip at his redhead's sweet skin.

"What do you want?" Itachi groaned.

"We have a Code Red in the aphro section."

'_Code Red'_ meant a minor illicitly trying to get merchandise in their store. Yahiko, owner of '_Akatsuki'_ or '_Red moon'_, had established a colour code for alerts, and if Deidara judged this one red then it must have been a problem. Itachi turned away from his toy and held in a snicker when he heard Yahiko sighing with relief…He'd definitely get him later. He would never let a day of loving his man pass by because of _inventory_.

"Who is it?"

"Camera 8; the girl in pink."

'_A girl?'_ Yahiko was surprised and came up to view the control screen with Itachi following right behind him.

In front of their eyes, a young girl with long, pink hair shifted from foot to foot with an impatient look on her face as she looked at several aphrodisiacs boxes without touching them. Her high school uniform revealed her membership to the upper-crust high school in the neighbourhood where Itachi's beloved brother and Yahiko's cousin were. Itachi narrowed his eyes when he recognized her as one of Sasuke's fangirls…there was no doubt that the young girl, obsessed with his brother, was trying to force fate by using drugs on him. After all, she had already tried to get him with both discretion and every other tactic known to man. A sneer stretched Itachi's lips, making his thin and gorgeous face look nearly evil. Yahiko stepped backward, and Deidara swallowed as he nervously swept a lock of his own blond hair from his light blue eyes.

"…Bo…Boss ?"

"Give her '_Amaterasu_'"

"_Excuse-me_?" Yahiko strangled out, already beginning to sweat as he remembered the painful consequences after the 'test' of this particular aphrodisiac.

"Have some confidence in me, Honey" Whispered Itachi.

With a final to his bosses, Deidara went back in the store to provide her with '_The_ _Bomber'_. Back in the room, Yahiko watched his boyfriend's back quiver with his silent snickers as he observed the young girl buying the product and then walking out the store with her satchel. Slowly, the young man moved back towards the desk of his best friend and treasurer, Nagato, snatched something on the shelf and gave Nagato a black container with the word '_Susanoo'_ written on it. He raised a red eyebrow at his friend who was looking back at him with baleful grey eyes.

"Send this to my cousin, please."

"But…"

"Don't argue…just do it. "

"You're screwing with me, Yahiko"

"I love you too, bro." The redhead replied.

'Bro'. It was a term which always cut off all Nagato's protests whenever Yahiko used it. They had both grown up together and had never parted from each other's lives.

Nagato considered it. Yahiko considered him his own blood brother, so…this must be really important. He just wasn't sure however that he wanted to know _why_ Yahiko had asked him to give the cure for '_Amaterasu'_, Itachi's burning aphrodisiac, to _Naruto_.

* * *

_**Sandaime Hokage High school**_

Sasuke Uchiha sighed when he heard the various giggles all around him as he entered the high school. He passed the security gate without any problems after having his bag checked on Kakashi's tablet. The silver haired man was the main security guard for this high school; the one which provided shelter to the kids of the most famous people of the town. He began walking towards his class without a backward glance, dodging Sakura Haruno who had instantly arrived at his side and tried to take his arm. The young girl was the Student Council Diciplinary Comittee's secretary while he, Sasuke, was the president- but dear god, the young man couldn't stand her when she went into her delirious 'Mrs. Uchiha' mode. He was so cold towards his fans that even Karin Shimura, another old fangirl had given up and fallen into the arms of one of Sasuke's friends Suigetsu Hōzuki, cousin of Kisame Hoshigaki, his big brother best friend.

Sasuke looked straight in front of him, tucking a lock of hair behind his ears. His raven hair was artfully dishevelled , some heavy locks falling along the sides of his pale, thin face, while the hair on the back of his head was tousled like a "duck butt" to quote his brother, Itachi's, words. Emotionlessly, his dark eyes stared right in front of him as a jaded scowl dwelled on his lips. His black uniform hugged his slender body and his thin hips while the subtle whispers of his shoes rang out slowly in the nearly religious silence which followed his arrival.

The young man slipped the strap of his bag onto his shoulder, listening with only one ear Sakura's never ending hum of chatter as she punctuated her sentences with strident 'Sasuke-kun's'. He closed his eyes, sighing. The girl would never understand that he didn't love her and that none of her fantasies would never come true..._ever_...because he was already in love with….

**Beep, Beep, Beep…**

'It's still you!'

'Hey, it's not my fault that your machine likes me this much!

Kakashi's previously constrained laughter rang out as Sasuke turned back a little, discovering a shape near the guard. He licked his lips nervously, allowing his eyes to take in the boy's strong build revealed by his open jacket and his fitted white shirt. It was this young man who just spoken, his voice slightly muffled, almost husky, and velvety. He had the deepest azure eyes that Sasuke had ever seen, and brilliant golden blond hair, luminous and tousled. Some longer locks caressed his nose, covering his eyes. The cheeks of his tanned face were streaked by three horizontal scars each, reminding the young Uchiha somewhat of cats' whickers. But when a smile widened his generous smooth, the blond appeared more like a mischievous fox than an inoffensive cat.

"All right brat, let me guess…how many piercings?"

"It's no fun if I tell you, Kakashi!"

"Maa, maa. Fine Naruto…hold up your arms."

With a husky chuckle, Naruto Uzumaki held up his crossed arms, and rolled his eyes before staring straight in front of him, his light gaze staring into the deep dark one of the Student Committee's president; the same committee which had been trying to expel him for a long time now. The metal detector crossed over his face beeping enthusiastically…what with all the metal he had on his face, detecting what caused which beep was already a lost cause. A good sport, Naruto also stuck out his tongue and afforded them all a nice view of his orange and black tongue piercing. Uncaring of the others' stares, all he focused on was Sasuke's gaze fixed on his tongue; the tongue that he slowly pulled back into his mouth while licking his lips and brushing the black ring in the middle of his plump, bottom lip. He lifted some locks of his hair to show the cartilages of his ears, totally shot through with silvery rings and the arch of his right eyebrow where was fixed a black ring too.

"Oohh, the left tragus!"

"That's it!" Smiled Naruto

His eyes followed the detector with some interest as the machine slid slowly down his neck and sang anew as it arrived at his pectoral muscles. Kakashi chuckled with amusement when he passed the detector over the other side and the machine beeped again. Sasuke felt breathless when Naruto opened up the top of his shirt, showing his developed chest muscles, tanned by his work on the town wharf. The shirt material moved just away enough to show both of the young man's flat nipples pierced through with ball tipped bars. Kakashi chuckled again as Naruto slowly closed his shirt, smirking while hearing the comments flying around him. Kakashi dropped his detector to the flat, muscled belly.... which rang out too.

"You pierced your belly button?" asked Kakashi incredulously.

"Of course! I told you that last time didn't I?"

"But even so…it's something more often done by females."

" Buuuut Kakashi! Look at it!

Naruto lifted up the hem of his shirt that he had already yanked out of his pants in expectation of the guard's perusal. He grinned with an amused expression and displayed his abdomen. Sasuke felt himself blush a little and had to pinch his own thigh in order to not let anyone seen his fascinated stares at the blond…a fascination that had been developed for nearly five years now. Hooked through his belly button, an orange barbell was glimmering on tanned skin. The jewellery was practically feminine but looked so delicious where it rested in the blonds' perfect masculine body. The slender machine continued its way down, down, down and...suddenly…a strong and long '_beep'_ rang through the room and rendered the audience speechless. Their eyes went straight to the blond's groin below the flat belly. Naruto's hand, boasting a silver ring, rested itself on his belt expectantly.

"Do you want me to show that too?"

'_Oh god yes!' _thought Sasuke whose dark eyes were shining and couldn't tear themselves away from the silver ring the blond had on...a ring which was the mirror image of his own.

"Nope, that's not necessary... Something new down there?

"Wanna see, Kakashi?" Naruto whispered as he leant towards the man who was still taller than him by about ten centimetres.

"Not even in your dreams brat. Your grandmother will kill me, and I don't want to die thanks."

A strangled laugh was Kakashi's answer as Naruto quickly pulled his clothes back into place. Though he was unaware of the other stares he felt quite strongly the dark eyed staring fixatedly on his right hand. The azure eyes went up quickly and caught Sasuke's onyx ones. Both young men froze in an instant, and a common memory came rushing back.

_***flash back, 5 years ago***_

_Sasuke was sit__ting down and his fangirls were crowding in around him, gaping at the Uchiha with fish eyes. His chin rested in the palm of his hand as he read a book, trying to ignore the incessant chatter of Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka as they occasionally bombarded him with questions…He didn't answer them. At least, not outwardly._

_No, he was not interested in__ the colour from Sakura lip gloss…_

_Yes__, Ino's skirt __**was**__ too short to be still named labelled a "skirt". "Belt" might have been a better term._

_No, he didn't want to go out with Ino…nor Sakura neither…_

_A sigh slipped from his mouth while he lifted his head up to look longingly at the class room door, wishing for the arrival of his professor who would chase away the dumb girls from him, but instead he discovered…a young boy. As intensely blonde as he himself was raven haired, the boy's big blue eyes perused the room before him with interest before stopping on Sasuke. It was barely a second but in that short moment that their eyes met Sasuke thought that he had dived into the ocean. The smile on the blond's lips became larger when he saw that Sasuke was looking back at him, and he raised his hand in a greeting which froze the Uchiha where he sat…_

_But…who was this twerp? Why was he greeting the class?_

_The answer revealed itself__ when the fair-haired boy ran up to him, put his hands on his desk while shoving his face toward Sasuke's and looking at the pale youth with fascination. _

"_Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and you must be-"_

"_Hey! That's the same ring like the one Sasuke-kun has!"_

"_What?" The blond asked as he took a step backward._

_The young boy glanced at his right hand where a finely wrought, silver ring glittered. It was Celtic in design, the delicate, twining engravings made the ring both masculine and intriguing. There couldn't be two alike…it was what Sasuke had thought, even this morning, while putting on his own. But the pieces were the same…both his and the blond's._

"_Where did you get it? It's not Sasuke-kun who gave it to you, that's impossible!" Sakura snarled coldly._

"_Pull it off. It's disgusting for someone like you to wear the same ring as Sasuke-kun!"_

_Naruto frowned while looking at his hand. Disgusting? It was a gift from his cousin's boyfriend, and he wouldn't dare to pull this ring off. He liked it... a lot._

"_Hey, moron...two identical rings on the left ring finger is for couples. It would be fine if you had__ it on your right middle finger though. So could you pull it off? I don't like anyone having the same thing as I do." Sasuke asked with a neutral voice._

_The young blond frowned, a flash of hurt flickering into his azures as he stepped back._

"_Never, bastard…if this messes with you so badly then you can pull _yours_ off. I'm keeping mine forever._

"_Ho…Ho…How can you speak to Sasuke-kun that way?" Squawked Sakura._

"_Everybody shut up!"_

_The voice came from the professor's desk; the owner of which whom had just had just come into the room. He asked Naruto to come up to him and Sasuke's eyes followed the retreating figure, a bit surprised that the boy didn't do as he had asked. Usually, everyone obeyed to him immediately. Class began and so did the 'cold war' between him and Naruto._

_***End of the flash back ***_

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura's sweet voice pulled him away from his thoughts and he managed to tear himself- but not without difficulties mind you- from Naruto's piercing stare to turn back and continue on his way towards his classroom.

After that first cold meeting when they had 13 years old, the atmosphere between them stayed sub-zero. Sasuke never knew why the blond had reacted immediately towards him and had seemed to know him; but even if he had asked, Naruto would just have turned him down violently and thus leading on to another of their fights. Fights which had landed them in the principal's office more than once during Secondary School. It got worse in High school when they were always placed in the same classes. It was during the summer holidays however, when Sasuke was bored to death because his brother had deserted their childhood home to go live with his 'gypsy', as their father named him, that Sasuke had realized that he missed his blond.

Afterwards he was surprised to find himself looking more and more at the blond boy sadly unaware of the fact that Naruto returned to the Uchiha the same furtive glances when Sasuke wasn't looking. The raven was analysing Naruto's habits and aptitudes too, quickly discovering the blond's friendship with Kiba, another 'social case' who didn't win any good points with girls because of his 'loud mouthed' and 'short-tempered' character. In fact, he was like another Naruto. The tanned boy often stayed away from class, sometimes missing a total week of classes without being able to give any valuable reason.

Moreover Sasuke had also discovered his blond hanging out with an older dark-haired man, named Haku, who was a student in another school in their town. Sasuke had been disturbed and angry beyond belief. Naruto's blatant homosexuality had had a real impact on the school, made even worse when the blond didn't even try to hide it. Haku soon 'disappeared', and unconsciously Sasuke had been extremely relieved, but then, Shion popped up.

A young girl from a good family, she had been immediately attracted by the shimmering azure eyes, and Naruto had stayed with her, not giving a damn about the fact that she came from a family far more prominent than his. Their relationship remained up until her departure from Japan which had caused the break up. After that, gossips began to whisper behind Naruto's back. If any girl wanted a moment of popularity, she only had to dream up any torrid affair she could think of and say it had been with Naruto. The blond never denied it because, frankly, he didn't even give half a damn about the chit lying about him.

One day, during a sunny, golden week, while he was walking on the town wharf, Sasuke saw Naruto labouring, bare-chested, with the other wharf workers, laughing with them in simple comradeship. The blond's muscles had begun to develop and his tan went deeper, making his hair look lighter and his eyes even fiercer. Upon investigation Sasuke had learned that the job paid by day but, nevertheless, what truly intrigued Sasuke was to see Naruto, more than once, refusing the money and running away to his bike parked nearby. It was with an impatient twist in his gut that Sasuke went to talk with the factory chief. The man told him that Naruto's money was sent to a really poor orphanage in the south of the town which was actually refusing Naruto's help whenever he gave it directly. Not deterred, he managed to secretly give to it anyway, just by using the factory as a cover.

All the intrigue surrounding Naruto simply fuelled Sasuke who was becoming more passionate about the blond day by day. Unbelievably, once, Sasuke had actually seen Naruto helping an old lady to cross the road, while he was holding her heavy bags. Sasuke himself had been a bit late for school and was seated in his chauffeured car when he had glimpsed their distinctive school uniform crowned by a mass of tell-tale blond hair which revealed the identity of the helper.

It was good points like these which made Naruto's reputation of being a 'bad boy' completely unfounded. His school results had started dropping in some subjects and the vindictive people on the Student's Committee had wished to throw him out of Sandaime Hokage; but Sasuke refused the notion every time since he knew perfectly well why the blond was so frequently absent. After observing the tan teen sleeping in class or fighting desperately to stay awake, Sasuke had marshalled his bravery and gone over to him to offer his help to tutor the blond at home on his days off. He didn't tell the blond that he knew about his job and awaited his answer which came with a big and happy smile...and a refusal. Naruto simply said that he already had a Tutor to help him but he thanked Sasuke for his surprising offer, nevertheless.

Disappointed, Sasuke turned away, but when he remembered Naruto's smile a smirk slid unto his face. He had seemed pleased by the offer, and his genuine surprise and soft answer had warmed Sasuke from the inside. All these things gradually added up until Itachi compounded the whole thing. Sasuke had been sitting on his brother's bed and talking to him about 'The Naruto Situation' as Itachi packed a change of clothes in order to return to his 'gypsy'. A young man that Sasuke had never seen but had begun to like thanks to the glittery eyes full of life his big brother now had. Itachi had quite bluntly told Sasuke his thoughts on the matter and the _'You're in love, foolish little brother_,' had been a hard pill to swallow. It had been several days before he could admit the truth.

He really and totally had fallen in love with Naruto. Not that foolish 'love at first sight' business, because honestly, in the beginning he could barely have tolerated the blond and even now Naruto's hyperactivity made Sasuke's teeth grind...but the blond's deep, sincere character, his kindness... his smile...made Sasuke feel…complete.

"Sasuke-kun, are you coming over to study at my house tonight?"

"Hn?"

He looked at Sakura's glowing eyes which were waiting for his answer. He mentally took in her features uninterestedly. The young girl was beautiful...in a fashion...what with her big green eyes and her thin face. Even her huge forehead was 'cute' when you looked at it at least twice, though most times, her brow was hidden behind charming bangs which brushed her nose.

Wrapped prettily by her high school uniform, her thin and slender shape was a pleasure for most to look at, but…her character was a bit...special. Many a time had Sasuke seen this girl indiscriminately beat up a boy, and even a girl, simply because she thought she was covered by her position as the Students Council's Secretary. Sasuke had outright told her to stop or else she was straight up fired. The prospect of not seeing Sasuke as often as she wanted had calmed Sakura down immediately… except while she was talking.

"Studying?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have a problem with a subject." Sakura told to him with a smile.

"Which one?"

"Mathematics. I didn't understand Ebisu-sensei's exercise yesterday."

"Hn…fine…But I won't be staying long."

"All right, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke, already buried in his book and occupied with slipping a pair of glasses unto his face, didn't see the triumphant smile Sakura was beaming over his head.

Naruto, who had witnessed the occurrence, simply raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. After all, it wasn't _his_ problem if the dark haired man took the risk of being raped by going with her.

* * *

Sasuke had a bad feeling about this…Hell; he'd had a bad feeling about this all day while Sakura clung onto his arm with an iron grip. She had near dragged him to her house, the route towards which, coincidentally, passed by the loft where Naruto was living. The blond didn't live with his father since he preferred his independence but he still had a strong bond with his old man. Sasuke knew practically everything about Naruto, because ever since his realization he had faithfully been seeking, questioning, and digging for every piece of information about him possible. No, Sasuke didn't consider himself neither a 'stalker' nor some kind of psychotic pervert…he merely was in lo…

"Sasuke-kun, would you like something to drink? Fruit juice? Tomato juice perhaps?"

The young man glanced up and sighed. It was the third time in one hour since they had arrived that she had asked him this. Her heavy stare on his body had begun to be really annoying.

"Tomato juice!" He muttered.

"Ok, I'll get that right now!"

The sounds of her steps faded away and the young man propped his chin on the palm of his hand, spacing out again as he envisioned...more like fantasized...about leaving this dreadfully pink place to return to the loft that he'd liked to both visit and quite happily move into with the present tenant. Sasuke didn't _dare_ take the first step towards Naruto though. Even _if_ the tension had decreased somewhat between them after Sasuke's proposition to help the blond with his schooling, they still weren't much more than two strangers to each other...and he sure as _hell_ didn't see himself going up to Naruto anytime soon to tell him : _'Well, Naruto, I had to see you because I lov…'_

"Here's, your juice, Sasuke-kun!"

Once again he was jarred out of his thoughts by Sakura's far too happy voice. He sighed once more before, thanking her, swallowed the drink in one gulp, his eyebrow raised a little due to the slightly irregular taste. He glanced neutrally up at her face and found her red cheeked and with satisfaction glittering in her gaze.

Damn. The bad feeling he'd had returned with a vengeance.

"Shall we…continue?" he asked.

"Of course we can!" Sakura answered.

The two high school students went back over to their books, Sasuke showing her how to do the problems while trying to ignore her heated glances boring into him.

…

Damn. He couldn't ignore it anymore.

Everything was scorching hot. It seemed like someone had stuck a radiator down the back of his shirt because his clothes felt like they were burning. His cheeks were flushed; his internal temperature might certainly be around 39°C. Discreetly, he pulled the knot on his tie to loosen it, turned to face Sakura....and winced. The young girl had leaned closer to him; so close in fact, that her chest was nearly pressed flat unto his. Sasuke shivered in horror.

And then it struck.

....he was going to be raped…

He really, really felt bad about what was happening now…

"Sa…Sakura…I…I'm going now…"

"What? But why, Sasuke-kun, I don't understand?"

"I promised ... Itachi…to help him to…do something…I need to go!"

With those words poor Sasuke pounced on his bag, virtually threw his books into it and ran away from the room right before Sakura's horrified stare. The young man rushed out and away as though a monster was at his back. Passers-by looked worriedly at him and the ever increasing red in his face.

A groan escaped him while the lower half of his body became overcome with shivers and forced him to stop abruptly or else fall. With his hands on his knees and bent over Sasuke tried to breathe calmly but every breath he took in caused a hot wave to flare along his windpipe. Sasuke bit his lips, stood up... and froze.

Just in front of him was Naruto's apartment…but...did he dare?

A stomach contraction decided for him and he went unsteadily to the main entrance, ignoring the guard's worried eyes, and announced who he was. Even though his knees bent his steps were horribly stiff. He made his way over to the elevator and, as soon as it opened, went into the cabin. With a firm finger, he pushed the button for the highest floor and closed his eyes.

Dear god, he hoped that the blond was home…

The young man stood in front of the door numbered thirty-six and knocked heavily on it, aware that his burning body was leaning heavily on the wall. The sound of steps from within the apartment came to his ears and overcame the thump of his irregular heartbeat. A chain was pulled out and the door opened. Curious azure eyes peeped through the crack and became larger after the occupant recognized Sasuke.

Naruto opened the door wide for his asshole of a student council president, merely taking one look at him sweating and, without a word, allowed him to come into his loft, aware not only that he was topless but also that all his piercings and his tribal tatoo, unknown to many, were visible. A tribal tattoo with edges that brushed the beginnings of golden pubic hair shamelessly uncovered by an opened belt and loosened jeans.

Sasuke came in, his body seriously feverish and his mind spinning out of control due to both the new discovery about the blond's body and a sharp picture of what he could fantasize about later. He glanced around at his surroundings as Naruto steered them into the living room. A laptop sat on the coffee table, its browser opened onto the site of the famous rock band whose music now resounded lightly through the room, thanks to the numerous slender speakers all over the place. A veritable library of movies was stacked near them, covers blaring both famous cinematographic names and anime ones. Sasuke couldn't help but smile when he saw that Naruto had more anime than movies.

When he finished his observation he spun around and looked at the big bay window which was opened to the balcony where teak garden furniture innocently sat. The chairs were surrounded by perfectly cared for plants. This time Sasuke chuckled silently as he imagined Naruto with his watering can. He returned to examine the room, discovering some manga poster of famous series, and a full library.

At the door, near the luxury hi-fi system, he found the kitchen and a two more doors adjacent to a little hall which must both be the bathroom and Naruto's bedroom. The most amazing aspect however, was the roof which was made almost entirely out of glass panels which let the sun penetrate the place and which certainly be amazing on nights where there were showers of shooting stars.

"Well…It's not really pissing me off that you barged into my place like this but…what're you here for?"

"…"

"...If it's about me eventually getting kicked out from Sandaime, you'd better damn well tell me right now, so I don't end up wasting the rest of three years for nothing." Naruto growled.

Sasuke turned back toward Naruto to find him sitting stiffly on a white leather sofa and froze a little…Kicking Naruto out? Never!

"No, it's not! Why…why would I want to kick you out?"

"…Why are you here then?" asked Naruto.

"I need…your help…"

"With what?"

"...I was at Haruno's place…"

Naruto winced and leaning over to grab his water glass swallowed the liquid in large gulps. He wasn't a hundred percent sure that he wanted to know what had happened there.

"And? What does this have to do with me?"

"She gave me something to drink…I don't…even know what the hell she put in it."

"…How do you feel?"

"Hot…everything burns me…right now, my throat feels like it's on fire."

"...Do...do you think it might have been an aphrodisiac?"

"Possibly."

Naruto sighed and stood up.

While they were at it they probably should find out what exactly the chemical was. He went swiftly over to Sasuke whose eyes widened when the azure gaze of the blond boy in front of him fell on his lips. He took a step back... and Naruto took one step forward. Slowly, the blonds' right hand rose up and captured a pale chin between two fingers, pulled Sasuke towards him and, putting pressure on the chin, forced him to open his mouth. The blond leaned forward to smell his breath.

The scent of the tomato was there but it was too strong and was hiding the aphrodisiac. Sasuke couldn't feel his heart anymore and his breath was coming out in soft pants unto Naruto's tanned face hovering just in front of him. The two men were the same height but had different builds. Naruto was far more muscular than he was.

It was like it happened in slow motion. Sasuke's eyes widened when Naruto's pierced tongue touched Sasuke's lips and slid over the bottom one before slowly entering the oral cavity. The pierced lips were pressed tightly to his own smooth ones. Gently, the tongue ran over Sasuke's gum, caressing his front teeth before meeting Sasuke's tongue in a light, gentle and quick touch. Naruto straightened while brushing his lips with his tongue, frowning in concentration. He knew both the taste and the warm feeling from it.

"Amaterasu."

"What ?"

"An aphrodisiac sold by the Akatsuki…I'd like to know why they sold _that_ to _her_.'

"Wait just a damn second….they sold her _what_?

"It's a liquid, easy to mix with any drink but usually gives it a fruity taste. If you took it with fruit juice you wouldn't taste anything at all. You took a tomato one..."

"But…"

"I told you what it was, the door is behind you." Naruto said.

"No! I need…how…can I get rid of it?" Sasuke asked almost desperately.

Naruto stared at him. Did he dare? He sat again in the comfortable chair and regarded Sasuke with an amused smile…would the Uchiha accept it?

"You have to cum..."

"Wha…_**what**_?"

"You also have to find a man, because …Amaterasu is for the _receiver_. The 'Neko' or 'Uke' if you prefer Yaoi terms. It.... prepares you for the sex to come."

"But…"

"Once you've cum several times, the effects should stop."

"I…crap, this fucking shit is burning the hell out of me. I'll _kill _Sakura."

"If I were you, I'd happily kill the guy who sold it to her."

"If he had done his job right then I'd certainly have been raped in her living room at the moment, so I'm pretty glad this thing fucked up." huffed Sasuke.

"What do you want to do then?"

Sasuke looked at his fantasy sitting just in front of him and flushed gently under the blond's amused stare…did he dare?

"...Will you...help me?"

"By doing what? Giving you a shovel so you can dig my own grave later? Do you think that I don't know that you're trying to get me out of school?"

"No…never… I ....I'm not trying to...."

'Eh?"

"I know…"

"_What_ exactly could _you_ know about _me_?"

"I know…that you're secretly working to help a poor orphanage." whispered Sasuke.

"What?" Growled Naruto

"I know that you like to help elderly persons in need and that, sometimes, it's the reason why you're so late..."

"How…if you know so much, why didn't you tell your 'friends'?"

"...Because I respect what you're doing…and it's why I flatly refused to let them expel you."

…

"Help me damnit…have some faith in me, moron!"

Naruto paused.

"I never fuck anyone just for kicks teme, if you want to do it tonight, then it's going to happen again. When I want and where I want, you'll be mine…like a little bitch…my plaything…."

Sasuke closed his eyes and sealed his destiny. After all…he was in front of the one he loved and he knew very well that under this severe and grumpy demeanour hid a lot of kindness. No matter _what_ the vulgar sentence Naruto had just spat said.

"It's... ok."

"...Then get naked, Sasuke." Naruto ordered softly.

The young man reopened his eyes and followed his orders while staring deeply into the blond's gaze. Taking off his jacket and his shirt, he revealed his pale, slightly muscled chest. In stark contrast with Naruto, Sasuke's skin was devoid of any piercings or tattoos and seemed to yearn for touch. His thin hand went to his belt and he slowly slid it out and off all the while well aware of Naruto's neutral stare on him. He opened his pants to reveal black underwear, and slipped them both off unto the floor. The smooth feel of which caressed his feet when he took off his socks and stood barefoot. Sasuke stood up, perfectly aware of his erection already swelling with pleasure and the precum already spilling over due to the aphrodisiac ripping through his body.

"Come here."

Naruto spread his thighs and pushed himself up unto the sofa, his face devoid of any and all the emotions which were rising inside him. They urged him to jump the gorgeous man in front of him; to throw him on the floor and to fulfil his need.

Standing between Naruto thighs, Sasuke stared at the blond and waited for his next order to follow. Had he been in his normal state of mind Sasuke would have been horrified with himself when he found his body shivering while listening to Naruto's voice. His velvety voice which had became huskier and deeper as his clear eyes stained with a raw light that rendered the blue orbs nearly red in shade.

He saw Naruto slip his tongue out to caress his lip piercing and, with a motion of his tan hand, directed Sasuke to kneel on the floor and look at him face to face before he himself stood up. Naruto stared at Sasuke who was kneeling at his tan feet and, aroused, slowly began to undo the buttons of his jeans. He observed Sasuke's glowing dark eyes staring impatiently at the tribal tattoo which adorned his low abdomen. Continuing with his slow, bewitching rhythm, Naruto slid his pants down along the lines of slim hips. Tthe 'V' shape of the defined pelvis drew Sasuke's eyes straight to the golden trail curling at the blond's crotch, surrounding something which Sasuke had always wanted to see.

It was in a deeply detached state that he saw Naruto totally remove his clothing as he had become completely bewitched by the blond's now visible sex. It was then that he saw the previously unknown ornaments which had set off Kakashi's detector. Sasuke bit his bottom lip as he shifted on his knees. Naruto's penis was erect and in front of him, and the dark haired man glanced at it lustfully, dearly hoping to touch it.

Naruto sat on the sofa again. He turned his gaze towards Sasuke, raised his eyebrow, and allowed the paler male to touch him. Sasuke complied with the blond's wishes somewhat abashed. It looked so... delicate. He was afraid to hurt him. Naruto sat up and spread his thighs. He grabbed hold of his future 'toy's' hand which was tentatively touching his sex and began whispering into the small, pale ears, guiding the slender hand to physically show Sasuke what Naruto was verbally explaining.

"This, teme…is a pubic piercing, not painful and totally ornamental."

Sasuke's pale finger brushed over the barbell which decorated the top of Naruto sex, 'glued' to his gold hair. The dark eyes were intensely aware of Naruto's guidance and made sure to allow the golden hand which surrounded his own to guide him. The blond's darker forefinger nudged his own. Slowly, sliding along the soft skin, Naruto drove Sasuke's hand between his thighs. Breathing was becoming more arduous; the sensation of being a 'professor' to the dark haired teen was becoming intoxicating.

"Here…mmmh…this is a guiche. It's…on the external part of my…prostate, really delicate and very…stimulating when you…caress it!" He was panting now.

Sasuke looked at him for long moments, devouring the beautiful blond with his dark stare as he slowly moved the little bar against the sensitive spot. He was aware that Naruto's panting breaths had begun during the manoeuvring of the tiny piercing. His onyx eyes rested on the blond's bottom lip which was ornamented with the black ring. His hand became a bit surer on the guiche piercing, moving it slowly on the hidden point. His actions won a moan from the blond.

His brought his hand back up to the seated boy's darkly toned sex; Naruto's virility was as tanned as the rest of him it seemed. He brushed his fingers over three silver bars on the underside of the hard penis, the bars pierced through the skin like a 'ladder', the highest rung of which was just under the desire inflated glans. Sasuke felt drops of liquid slipping between his thumb and forefinger when he caressed the head of Naruto sex, and wrung groans from the taller teen with his touches.

"Frenulums…painless if you didn't pull them out like …a madman."

"I won't tear them out either!" Sasuke huffed.

"You'd better not. No one's seen them since Haku and there was only one of them then."

Sasuke smirked, happy to know that he was the first, and bending slowly as the overwhelming burning in his body becoming oppressive, softly ran his tongue over the pierced skin. Naruto's body coiled tight in a split second and he swore violently. His right hand plunged into raven hair, forcefully directing Sasuke's mouth over his erection. One of the kneeling boy's pale hands delicately held on to the base of the thick appendage. His other hand was caressing Naruto naked chest.

"Naruto…I…"

"Blow me, my little bitch."

Sasuke closed his eyes, body shivering with the warm flow that washed over him as he heard the command. Obediently, he moved his mouth forward, caressing the thin skin with his lips, before opening his mouth and allowing Naruto's dripping sex to invade him. He felt the blond gently caress his scalp as he moaned softly with pleasure beneath the pale boy. Naruto didn't hurry him nor just take his own pleasure but allowed Sasuke to do it at his own pace.

The aphrodisiac was getting demanding however. The Uchiha was beginning to not be able to stand the desire. He was shivering more and more violently even as he tried to calm himself and focus on the act he was performing for his lover. A 'pop' near him made him start backward and off Naruto's wet erection and stare at the blond instead. He found Naruto handing over to him a tube of water based lubricant. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at it.

"Prepare yourself while you suck me."

"But…"

"Never done it before?"

"Well... _yes_…"

Naruto smirked at Sasuke's flush, and handed him the tube, watching avidly as Sasuke coated three fingers of his right hand. Slowly, the young, dark haired man leant back down to take the erect penis back into his mouth, shivering when his own forefinger dipped down and caressed the most intimate part of his body. Slowly, he pushed it in to the knuckle, moaning in pleasure as the blaze in his body flared. He was surprised- the usual pain of penetration was absent and his body stretched as easily as if he had already been prepared. He glanced up to Naruto and found the blond smiling as he enjoyed the show.

"I told you....it's an aphrodisiac for the receiver."

Sasuke closed his eyes and slipped another finger deep inside, thrusting them easily in and out as he lubricated the passage. Avidly he licked and sucked Naruto's erected sex, drinking down all the moans the blond made. Naruto's hand tensed for a second in his hair when the fingers of Sasuke's free hand slipped down and came to caress the guiche piercing .The groan Naruto released assured Sasuke that he liked it.

The young man situated on his knees pulled backward and licked his lips. He pulled his fingers from his body and began to stand but stopped for a second, surprised, as Naruto handed him a condom. He looked up at him, questioning silently, and flushed a bit more because Naruto eyes were trained directly on him.

"But…I'm…I've never…"

"I'm not a virgin anymore, Sasuke."

"But...You were only with Haku, right?" Sasuke asked in a whisper.

"Doesn't matter. I don't want to take any risks before we've both been tested."

Sasuke's shivering hand took the small package and, with his bottom lip clenched fiercely between his teeth, he removed the condom from its packaging. The young man placed the thin membrane unto Naruto's erected sex, pinched the top between his thumb and his right forefinger, and with his left hand, unrolled the rest along Naruto's thick cock. Naruto's light moan made Sasuke smile smugly; completely proud of having provoked those sensations from the blond while he himself was still a virgin.

He stood up and straddled the taller boy's golden hips, looking the blond straight in his eyes while bracing himself with one of his own hands on Naruto's muscled chest, slender fingers flitting over a pierced nipple. Naruto slid slowly in him, holding him by his waist with only one hand, and guiding his sex with the other. Sasuke arched his back a little; the feel of such mass entering him was completely foreign to him. He shivered as he felt Naruto's frenulum penetrating him, the little sensations making him going wild with heavily shivers of pleasure.

"Fucking hell!" Naruto moaned as he closed his eyes. "Fuck. So hot!"

"Mmmmmmmmh!!" was all the overwhelmed Sasuke could manage to whisper out.

"So tight…shit…come on, move…slowly!"

The rhythm was slow and in tempo with the quasi sexual music that was playing. Sasuke pulled himself up unto his knees, feeling Naruto covered sex sliding out before he lowered to take the thick length again into his overheated body. Naruto's hands grasped his slender hips, guiding his hypnotizing rhythm while their groans echoed through the room. Sasuke's pale hands caressed the tan skin before him almost frenetically, making Naruto moan with pleasure. The blond sat up swiftly and, placing a hand on Sasuke's sweaty neck, leaned down towards him.

His pierced tongue slipped out of his mouth and lapped teasingly at Sasuke's chin. The penetrated male was shorter and his height forced Naruto to lower his head a bit more to be able to kiss him. Sasuke's mouth was already half-open due to his quick pants. Sasuke finally felt Naruto sealing their lips together; he finally experienced the taste he had longed for and shivered as he felt Naruto ball piercing massaging his tongue. Their groans were swallowed as their tongues twined; rolling over each other in a hot, cataclysmic kiss. Neither of them cared when thin trails of saliva slipped along their chins.

Naruto's hand came back to rest on Sasuke's hips and caressed them before slipping down to grab his ass and thereby forcing both a tremble and a groan out of Sasuke. The Uchiha started to writhe faster, raising himself up only to slam quickly down, aware of Naruto's strong grip on his body. What he had wished for, for such a very long time, was finally happening.

With a swift, unforeseen move, Sasuke was shifted unto his back, his legs were spread widely by Naruto vigorous body and his arms lay near his head. Sasuke's eyes opened wide in surprise and he stared at Naruto even as he arched his back and groaned. His head fell back as he enjoyed the hard thrusts that his body was receiving. It was with a shivering hand that Sasuke reached down and began to masturbate in rhythm counterpoint to Naruto's; a shivering hand which was immediately snatched away by Naruto and pinned above Sasuke's head. The blond pressed into the body beneath him hard enough to both bend Sasuke in half on the sofa and to situate his ass squarely on top of Naruto's thighs. His eyes were burning with pleasure and Naruto smiled wildly, his teeth clenched enough to make his expression almost barbarian. The fierce gleam made Sasuke shiver and release a moan which came out- embarrassingly- like a meow.

"Oh no, you little bitch…you'll cum _without_ touching yourself…only me…only with me, fucking you…you like this, don't you?"

"Nngh- Naruto!" Sasuke managed to whisper while arching his back, submitting to his lover's wild thrusting.

"Does it arouse you to be called like that? To be called my little bitch? Don't look away…Nnnngh…I see it."

Sasuke body had tensed up and inadvertently given Naruto his answer. Yes, he liked that and was almost chastising himself for it; for finding the vulgar term sexy when Naruto said it in that husky voice he had. The blond's forehead came to press against his own as both their faces started to tense together. Without any stimulation to his cock Sasuke orgasmed hard and intensely and forced Naruto to follow him into bliss almost immediately; his cock pulsing inside the Uchiha as he released his cum into the condom.

Silence felt slowly, and Naruto lay down on top of Sasuke, kissing him gently before smiling into the kiss. He was well aware of the raven haired man's erection which had renewed almost instantly due to the aphrodisiac. Pulling him cock out Naruto, groaning, took off the condom and threw it away into the nearest bin, suddenly impatient to do his fucking tests. He drew Sasuke over him and forced the brunet to follow as he led them into the hall where he pinned the brunet against a wall and ravaged his mouth.

Sasuke was caressing all the skin he could reach as he followed Naruto into the bedroom. Though he had already attained satisfaction once, he wanted it again. Without realizing it, they arrived at the bed where Naruto immediately laid down and pulled Sasuke unto him without stopping the kiss. The raven haired man slowly lowered himself down to Naruto's lower half and his spent sex and began licking it slowly; receiving, in turn, the light taste of the flavoured condom and the slightly bitter one of cum. Naruto sat up and leaned against the headboard, his eyes drilling into Sasuke's dark ones as the pale youth swallowed his penis and began the wonderful fellatio anew. He was stopped by the blond however as Naruto drew his body up and around, placing the Uchiha in a position with his ass towards the blond and his chest glued on the bed.

The young man flushed wildly as he tried to change his position and to cover himself up. He didn't mind making love with the blond but this exposure was...was…

Oh dear god- was that…

Naruto's tongue…Sasuke closed his eyes and moaned loudly, oblivious to his previous discomfort as he felt Naruto begin to lick him slowly and languorously. His fists clutched unto the sheets while he tried to speak, to stop the blond as he felt the burning begin again in his body. He could feel the rebirth of Naruto's erection under his body and tried to caress it, but, at every movement, Naruto's skilful tongue tortured him. Little by little, he tensed up, aware of the pressure which was so quickly growing inside him.

"Na…ruto…sto…stop…I…I'm going…to..."

"So cum, damnit."

His scream was muffled by the bed, his body trembling as the waves of his climax washed over him forcing him to collapse unto the sheets. He felt Naruto straddle him again, his sex already in a new condom. The blond's hot body glued itself to his while Naruto thrust the head of his penis into his wet hole, already stretched thanks to his previous fucking. His small thrust renewed Sasuke's erection and dragged a groan from his body as the new blood swelled his sensitive penis.

Naruto bit Sasuke's neck, panting slightly and prepared himself to take his lover again when Sasuke moved quickly, rolling out from under him and off the bed and to stand shakily in the middle of the room. Naruto stayed on all fours, his fierce eyes locked unto Sasuke like a wild animal that was about to pounce on his diner. The dark haired man stepped back to the wall began caressing himself slowly, his entire demeanour provocative and damnably tempting.

"Come get me." he whispered.

The blond's growling made Sasuke jolt softly and, before he could comprehend what happened, he had his face against the wall, his left arm trapped to his back in a painful arm lock and Naruto's erection burying into him without any warning forcing him to cry out in pleasure.

"So you like to play, huh Bitch?

"Aaaahh…harder Naruto…aaah…"

The blond's thrusts came faster as he took Sasuke's erection into his free hand and began caressing it quickly. He could feel Sasuke's body trembling against him while his strangled cries became louder and louder, warning his lover that he was about to come again. Naruto leaned over to Sasuke's ear and began whispering into it while tracing the line of the tender cartilage with his tongue.

"You're about to cum, huh?"

"Aaaaahnnnnn…"

"Answer me! "He ordered with a vengeful thrust.

"Yes!" Sasuke cried. "Yes, I'm about to…to…"

But he couldn't. Naruto had surrounded his pulsing cock with his fingers, restraining the pleasure and forcing Sasuke to control himself. Then, in a sudden movement Naruto harshly pulled his cock out of the warm body it was buried in. Sasuke staggered back and, turning, looked at the blond stalking away from him and towards the bay windows, appearing 'oblivious' to his excited lover behind him.

"Na…Naruto ?"

The young man glanced over his shoulder and smiled mockingly. His leaned with his against the cool surface of the bay windows, his muscular body covered with sweat and tensed with desire.

"Arouse me."

"Wh…What ?" Sasuke choked out.

"Get on the bed, little bitch…excite me if you want me to fuck you."

With his bottom lip clenched between his teeth and his slender body trembling, Sasuke went over to the bed and laid himself down. He spread his legs widely and began to caress his hole. Not once did his eyes leave Naruto's while he plunged his fingers inside himself, shivering at the heat, and moaned. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head from the exquisite pleasure but Sasuke forced his gaze to return to Naruto, begging silently, for the blond to come back to him.

"What do you want?"

"Fuck me!"

"Is that what you want; for me to fuck you? Then show me!"

"Aaaah!" Sasuke let out again just as one of his own fingers brushed his prostate. "...Love me!"

Naruto started and, delaying a bit, looked at Sasuke for another second, asking himself if he had heard correctly. But then the demands of his own body washed over him and he laid himself down on top of a mewling Sasuke who gripped at him wildly; wrapping his legs around Naruto's waist and looping his arms around the tan neck.

In a fluid movement, Naruto buried himself in his lover, shivering at the tight warmth which assaulted him, and began to stride towards their climaxes, straining against the body which was so pleasurably split in two.

His hands slid down to Sasuke's firm ass. The young Uchiha was arching his hips towards him while their lips sealed together, both drinking in each other's pleasured moans and whimpers.

The orgasm overcame Naruto first, making him arch his body in towards Sasuke's thin one. Violent spasms announced the Uchiha's own blissful end as he cried out loudly against Naruto's neck. Hot cum was running freely between their overheated bodies like a seal to some hedonistic pact they had made.

Breathless, the young men stared at each other. Naruto was still staying lying on top of his lover, his spent and softening sex still hilted inside Sasuke. In any event he still couldn't leave as Sasuke's face was still red with exertion and his arms were wound tight around Naruto's neck in a strong grip. Eventually however the blond shifted, pulling his hips back from the intimate embrace of Sasuke's body. The movement made Sasuke wince, but in another instant the ramifications of their actions began to set in.

Naruto swerved to one side, sitting up to take off the used condom, scrunching his nose in annoyance as he threw the latex into the bin. The dried sweat on his body made him shiver. Behind him Sasuke shifted a bit before a fierce oath sprang from his lips and prompted Naruto to turn towards him. The blond raised an amused eyebrow as he watched Sasuke grit his teeth from the pain which had begun to settle into him as the endorphins died out.

"Ouch!" Sasuke winced as he lay down again.

"Wait for a bit." Naruto muttered before standing up.

The young man strode out of the room and Sasuke heard him walk into the relatively close kitchen. The noise of running water and the click of a cupboard advised him on Naruto acts there, and the awkward silence sprung up again as Naruto came back in the bedroom with a big water glass, a little towel, another one which appeared to be doused in hot water and what seemed to be a black container.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Painkillers for you to take, a warm towel for your back, one to wipe yourself off and a balm for your body."

"So considerate." Sasuke teased with a small smirk.

"Shaddup or I let you do it alone!"

"...I had thought that you'd have thrown me out already."

"Swallow your pills instead of talking crap." Naruto mumbled in response.

The little capsules were swallowed and Naruto ordered Sasuke to lie down on his belly so that the blond would be able to wipe his back. Sighing in pleasure, Sasuke snuggled his face into the pillow, grateful for the blond who simply let him rest and took care of him.

Long minutes passed as Naruto covered the pale body with the cold cream which Nagato had delivered that morning, not giving any explanation to his actions save a mumbled 'Yahiko'. Fatigue hit him Naruto suddenly. Sasuke's breath had been evened out for a while now, informing Naruto that the young man had fallen asleep due to the blond's massage. Naruto sighed while gazing at the sweet face the Uchiha had in his sleep.

For three years now had Naruto loved Sasuke in silence due to the coldness and bad blood between them. He had been so sure...so _certain_ that Sasuke would never let the hatred go; that the young man would never go back on his words. When he was younger, he has been 'checked up' on by his home tutor, the Ice Bastard Itachi Uchiha himself, who had spoken so often about his dear beloved little brother who was worshiped by everyone that, by the time Naruto had entered secondary school when he has thirteen, he already knew all about Sasuke and could visually recognize him thanks to the several photos that Itachi always had in his possession. Some of the photos were....not necessarily to Sasuke's advantage...and had made Naruto both laugh uproariously and resolve to be friends with him immediately.

It hadn't been that simple.

From his arrival, the ring, given to him by Itachi with a smile that he Naruto would later term 'Machiavellian', had made a mess in school simply because it was the twin of Sasuke's. In a 'world' where two identical rings on the left ring finger could only be worn by a couple, two bachelors with the same ring was an 'impossible' thing. The Lord of Hell made it possible though. Deciding to not give up, Naruto had never taken the Celtic ring that he loved- despite demands that he should do so by jealous fangirls- off.

Naruto smirked as he shifted a heavy lock of hair from Sasuke face, making the Uchiha twitch his nose in his sleep. The young man was completely worn out from their previous activities. He was surprised that Sasuke had kept his illegal job secret for so long, and that he had protected Naruto from the student council. These were acts which revealed what Sasuke didn't dare to say…maybe because he was afraid of being rejected.

While his azure eyes ran over the perfectly smooth face Naruto remembered the moment when he had realized that he was under the Uchiha's spell. The moment he had understood why Sasuke's presence, though sometimes annoying and stressful for him during secondary school, had made him a like rush of adrenalin. Why his heart pulsed so hard and why his palms became sweaty.

Yahiko had diagnosed his symptoms with a _'You're in love, cousin'_ which had made him upset a little while, since, at the time; he had been in a relationship with Shion. The young girl had understood immediately when he spoke to her about it. As he had been completely confused about his next move, Shion had used her departure from the country to break up with him, whispering to him in their last kiss that she wanted him to move on.

So simple to say but so very difficult to do.

This year he had been so surprised by Sasuke's proposition of helping him in his studies. The idea had delighted him but he had had to refuse. He already had one devilish professor, and, knowing how Sasuke would force his nose to the grindstone, he hadn't wished for another. So, he refused the Uchiha's proposition with a wide and delighted smile, trying to pass his '_I'm sorry'_ through his expression. It seemed to have worked as Sasuke had had a thin smirk in return.

"Mmmmh…"

Sasuke's moan caused Naruto to put his now dry hands back into the raven hair, caressing it slowly while Sasuke seemed to purr in his sleep. Naruto grinned widely when he heard the sweet murmur but got up to go into the living room and grab his phone. He was sure that it wouldn't be long now before…

The ring tone blared out, making him jolt a bit as the singer of LM.C sang '**Boys and girls, be ambitious…Boys and girls, keep it real'. **He hastily answered and cut of the noise. Putting his Samsung to his ear he sighed deeply when he heard a muffled amused laugh.

"Naruto-kun…" The voice began.

"Lord of Darkness...."

"Is my little brother is at your place?"

"Yeah; with your help! Are you _insane_? You gave '_Amaterasu'_ to a person like Haruno? What if he had been raped?"

"With an aphrodisiac for a receiver?" The elder Uchiha questioned incredulously.

"I don't care! What if he had gone to the other side of town? Anybody could have just grabbed him!"

"I know my bro', and I know perfectly well that he'd come to _you_ immediately."

"Yeah!" Naruto sighed "...Tell your parents that he won't be back tonight."

"....._Already_ Naruto?"

"...You really are the Devil you know that? He can't move even if he took the antidote. Besides....during the...treatment... he felt asleep…I dunno how Yahi managed to survive when you tested it on him. Sasuke's whole body aches."

"Oh really? I didn't hear him complain...why are you?"

" _I'm_ not complaining but…even so, he's your brother..."

"And _you_ are my servant." Itachi chucked back.

I feel like I really am talking to the Devil while listening to you."

"By the way, Naruto-kun..."

"Mh?"

"You'll never hurt him, will you?" Itachi asked.

"Never. You know that!"

"Hn, good. And think about putting your mark on him."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to piss all over him."

"....You moron."

"At your service, Lord of Darkness. Should I tattoo my name on his ass or what?"

"Hn, little brother would murder you in your sleep. Don't you still have the ring? Just use it."

"…You engineered this whole thing from the start didn't you?"

"Good bye, Naruto-kun."

"Does my cousin know that you really **are** the Devil?" Naruto yelled back.

Itachi's low laugh was still echoing in his ear after the Uchiha had hung up. Naruto shivered to think of what his cousin endured while being bonded to that psycho. The young man hung up and, deciding to let Sasuke sleep until tomorrow morning, returned to his bedroom to look at the dark haired man's right hand. The silver ring was shining under the little light from the night table.

The young man sat down near Sasuke and took off his own ring from his right middle finger and tried to put it on his left ring finger without any success. His azure eyes alighted on Sasuke left hand which was now resting on his a flat, pale belly as the Uchiha had moved unto his back in his sleep. It seemed the muscle pain was lessening. Clenching his bottom lip between his teeth, Naruto slid his ring unto Sasuke's 'marriage' finger, a trembling smile flitting onto his mouth as he did so. He was happy to find that his ring, easily recognizable by all the scratches from work, fit the finger perfectly.

He took Sasuke's ring from his lax middle finger and in a heartbeat had it nestled on his own ring finger. He lay down beside Sasuke, pillowing his head on a pale chest and closed his eyes, the sweet fragrance of the dark haired man's skin surrounding him. Wrapping an arm around Sasuke, he manoeuvred himself to curl around the Uchiha, and there they lay, glued together like spoons.

Only their ring fingers knew the truth now…he wasn't sure if even Sasuke would recognise the switch. With the hilarious thought of what Sasuke's fangirls reactions would be tomorrow Naruto fell asleep against his love, finally pleased.

* * *

Sasuke stayed seated at his desk until the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson. Nevertheless, he was unable to stand up due to the 'fangirls' circling about him and asking about the reason for his absence in that morning at early classes.

How could he explain to them that he had woken up in his lover's arms? A lover who had fastened his left hand in Sasuke's dark hair and placed his other hand under Sasuke's neck, pinning the Uchiha to him, almost purring in his sleep while he slept practically on top of him. It was impossible to explain and he doubted that would understand. The reason that Naruto allowed him to sleep over in his apartment last night was unknown to him but Sasuke really wished to know it soon.

Speaking of which, it that Naruto had stayed behind in the classroom too. He was speaking with Kiba who seemed to be showing Naruto something that Sasuke couldn't see from his place.

"Sasuke-kun…" whispered Sakura with a low voice. "I'm sorry for yesterday…"

"Hn."

The young man placed his hands on his desk and stretched his back a bit. Naruto's cream should be patented and sold, how good it was. Even with their intense night of sex, he didn't feel any pain.

"But…Sasuke-kun, why is your ring on your left ring finger?"

"What?" He asked when looking at his hand.

"It's…but...wait a minute...that's not yours!"

Sasuke stared at his hand, his mind spacing out for a moment while his heart started beating like hell. Mentally calling himself a girl, he tried to recompose himself but then he heard Naruto's step behind him. The blond stepped around the little group before going on ahead but not before letting his left hand run across the tip of the table. Sasuke and the fangirls' gazed locked unto the tanned ring finger which was wearing a ring too, but which seemed nearly new while Sasuke's one had a lot of scratches on the silver. He recognized this ring now since he had seen it up close yesterday.

The young man stood up his eyes locked onto Naruto who was passing through the door. Just as he was about to go completely through he turned back a bit and stared at Sasuke before ducking out of the class completely. Sasuke stood up, his lips slightly parted and with a light flush on his cheeks. He stared at the door for a moment before glancing back at his hand.

He had done it....Naruto had really done it…without any form of outward compulsion.

"Sasuke-kun? " Sakura questioned.

"Sakura…I should thank you."

"W..What for?"

"For yesterday…without you, I don't think I would have gotten the thing which I most desired."

"Wh…Sasuke-kun?"

The young Uchiha didn't wait for her to finish speaking and went to his locker to pull of his school shoes and exchange them for his normal ones. Glancing around him he spied the bright blond mane near the entrance hall. Not giving a damn about the crowd which was slowly gathering, Sasuke went towards him, his steps slow.

In front of Naruto, their eyes locked together, Sasuke's eyes asked a silent question to which Naruto answered with a charming smirk. The shorter man smiled and pressed his forehead against Naruto's completely ignoring the exclamations of shock and denial around them. He wrapped his arm around Naruto's wide shoulders as the other came up to caress and ruffle the soft hair.

"Naruto?" He whispered against the blond's lips.

"Yeah?"

"Do you…love me?"

"Yes... I do." Naruto whispered back.

"I see…"

A light smile blossomed on his lips and his flush came back as he pressed himself against his lover's muscular body. He felt Naruto warm hands slide down to grasp his hips, brushing his lower back with a soft caress before finally coming to grasp his buttocks in a strong hold.

"'_I see'_…is this all that you're can say, bastard?"

"You dumbass." Sasuke chuckled.

Slowly, the young man sealed their lips together, ignoring in the cries of the crowd behind them, the fangirls' tears, the hooting car horns of the passing vehicles and the laughing scream coming from Kiba who kept yelling ' _I knew it!,_ to everyone in hearing distance. His eyes closed while Naruto's hug grew tighter, pinning the smaller male completely against his larger frame. A playful tongue came to tease at Sasuke's lips. Smiling they pulled apart and just stared at each other. Sasuke stepped back to give Naruto room to straighten up properly and to slip his bag unto his shoulder. He slid his free arm around his raven haired man's thin waist and steered him away, walking straight in front of Sasuke crowd of fangirls.

Sasuke's lips formed into an amused smirk when he saw the wide eyes of the girls who formed his fanclub. They couldn't do anything to him anymore. He was claimed territory. The same went for the idiots who wanted in his blonds pants. Everything—every spectacular, pierced thing- in those pants was _his_.

Their rings showed that they belonged to each other…that they always had.

* * *

The end.

*1 : This is not Karin name, in fact I just found a Japanese name. In the manga, Karin didn't have any family, so I found it weird to use 'Hebi' or so ;)

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it ^ ^ and ... ****See you next time XD**


End file.
